


A Good Predate

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	A Good Predate

You and Jeremy had only been on two dates and the last of which was a few weeks ago. You had very much enjoyed yourself but due to both of your work schedules the dates had been spaced several weeks apart. You were off camera as Jeremy, Michael, Jack and Gavin were filming Last Call so that the two of you could go out to lunch.  
“We should go out for lunch after this”, Gavin suggested.  
“Yeah I could go out for lunch”, Michael said.  
“I’ll tag along.” Jack chimed in “What about you Jeremy?”  
“I can’t my girlfriend and I are going out for a lunch date.” You stood there in shock. Jeremy just called you his girlfriend. The two of you hadn’t talked about anything outside of this third date and yet he just called you his girlfriend. As soon as they’re done filming Jeremy made a beeline for you.   
“Are you ready?” he asked. You nodded your head and you both went out to the parking lot. Jeremy took you hand and you walked over to his car. Jeremy could tell that something was on your mind but wasn’t sure how to best broach the subject.   
“So what did you think of show?” he asked.  
“It was funny, pretty sure some of it end up in a RTAA. I really did but I do wish you’d talk to me before calling me your girlfriend.”  
“Shit! I’m sorry baby I wasn’t thinking do you not want me to call you that cause I won’t if that’s what you want?”  
“Jeremy I want to be your girlfriend I just thought we’d make that decision after lunch.”  
“Ok well then I won’t call you my girlfriend until after I’ve paid for lunch.” you giggled.  
“Deal Jeremy not yet my boyfriend Dooley.”  
“Man I love you.” he said as he chuckled  
“I love you too Jeremy but I think that’s enough big events for our relationship. You smiled at him and watched as it dawned on him that this was the first time either one of you had said I love you.  
“Shit I need to take you out on dates more often.”   
“That sounds like a great idea.”


End file.
